


Have You Seen This Girl?

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John loses his daughter Casey in the crowd. He hopes he will find her in a nearby toy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen This Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my johndave stuff i'm deleting from my blog.

She wasn’t next to you. You let go (idiot idiot) for one second, and she was gone. You could hear the customer on the other side of the phone angrily yelling at you. You end the call, and turn back. You could always apologize to your boss later, your daughter is more important. You push through the crowd, mumbling weak apologies. Left. Right. You don’t see her.

You need to breathe. You look down the street for something, anything. Maybe there’s a shop that would catch her eye, and she’d stop. Casey is a smart girl, she’ll know not to wander off anywhere if she was lost. But she’s too kind, if she saw an old lady having trouble carrying her groceries, she’d probably run up to help. You rush frantically down the street. It’s been twenty minutes, she could be far gone by now. Your pace increases.

You notice a small toy shop just as you took a turn. Your hands are shaking. Your phone is ringing, and you don’t answer. If Casey is going to wander into any shop, it’s going to be this one. You hope you’re right. You walk to the store slowly. From the window, you see a man walking across the room. He’s holding a toy rabbit in one hand and perhaps a child’s hand in the other. You immediately recognize the name tag adorned on his red vest. You reach for your still ringing phone, and take the incoming call.

“I told you that we needed Ampora on our side John. He’s very upset, and you out of everyone in this office should know how hard it is to keep him calm is,” your boss says.

“Ms. Serket, I’m so sorry, but I’ve totally forgotten that Casey was with me and now she’s lost, and I don’t know where to find her and I’m going to check out this store so _please_ Ms. Serket, forgive me,” you say shakily.

The other line remains quiet. You hold your breath and prepare to end the call. “Go home John. I don’t need you in the office right now. I better see you here early tomorrow.” She hangs up first.

“Thank you Vriska,” you mumble as you put your phone in your pocket. A bell rings as you enter the store. The man in the red vest comes from the back of the room and greets you. You want to say something about how wearing sunglasses indoors (and at night) could ruin eye vision, but you’re not in the mood.

“Hey man, how may I help you?” You look around the store, but it seems to be empty. Were you just picturing a child in this store? It might be just wishful thinking. You shake your head. Of course she wouldn’t be in the first store you search.

“It’s nothing,” you manage to reply. You take one more glance around the shop, and turn to walk out.

You feel a hand on your shoulder. “Dude, you look like you need a glass of water or something.” Your hand clenches into a fist, but you say nothing in response. You shake your head again. “Oh man, don’t cry. I’m not used to crying. Okay maybe I am, but I’m not used to a grown adult making the water works. I’ll give you a rabbit; it always works on the kids. Please don’t cry.”

You don’t remember shutting your eyes, but you did. Your face feels hot, and you could feel your checks become wet. You don’t sense the presence of Mr. Sunglasses, and you immediately begin sobbing. You are the most ungrown-up person in the world. You could feel yourself convulsing, and you attempt to just stop crying. You can’t.

A soft fabric presses against your check. You open your eyes and you see Mr. Sunglasses holding a small rabbit toy to your face. “Well would you look at that, Fluffy works on adults too.” You don’t know why, but the small gesture makes you feel better.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry. I just can’t find my daughter, and I feel like I’m the worst parent ever,” you mumble into the toy. Mr. Sunglasses steps around to the back of the counter, and pulls out a water bottle from underneath. You take it with gratitude and say,” I’m so sorry that I’m bothering you. God, instead of crying about it, I should just fucking go out already and try to find her!”

“Wait, if you want I could go out and help you find her,” he offers. “There’s no one else in this shop, and it’s almost quitting time.” He pulls out the red vest, and you could see the name tag he wears on the shirt underneath.

“Nice to meet you, Dave. I’m John,” you say. You take a few gulps of water and put the bottle down. You refuse to put the rabbit down.

“Oh crap, I put the pin on the wrong shirt again,” he says to himself.

“Thanks for the offer Dave. I would really appreciate your help,” you say to him.

“Don’t mention it,” he says back. “Love kids. Wish I could have one of my own one day.”

You nod. You face still feels damp, so you attempt to dry it with your sleeves.

“You have a picture of this daughter of yours?” he asks.

You reach into your pocket and pull out your phone. The most recent picture you have of Casey was last week. Dad gave her too much cake again, and the picture is the aftermath. She’s smiling lazily into the camera. Her eyes are still opened, but it’s obvious that she’s ready for a nap.

“Okay, maybe we could go around asking people if they’ve seen a child wandering around,” you comment, but Dave is silent.

“Oh shit, Oh shit, I almost forgot!” he yells as he rushes to the back of the store. You give him a quizzical look, but he’s gone.

“What do you mean—“ you begin to ask.

You look at the photo again and sigh. Maybe you ask Dave for his email so you could send this picture to him. That way, he could go up to people and ask if they’ve seen her.

You hear Dave coming back, “Hey Dave, could you give me your email. I think—“

“Dad!”

You look up and you see Casey. She’s obviously been crying too, and you could see her holding a stuffed rabbit similar to yours.

“I told her to wait in the back while I dealt with another customer. We were supposed to go out and look for her dad when I’m done,” Dave says sheepishly.

You look at him, and then you look back at Casey. She runs up to you and hugs your waist. You begin tearing up again. You bend down and hug her back. You run your hand through her hair, and you could hear yourself mumbling, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless. Are you okay. I’m so glad I found you.”

She’s crying too. You could feel her burying her face into your suit, but you really don’t care.

You look up, and smile at Dave. “Thank you. I can’t believe I was right about her wandering in here.”

“She came in here wanting the bunny. As soon as I asked her about her pops though, she began crying.” Casey is still hugging you.

“Well, still. I’m still grateful that you offered to find her,” you say.

“It’s because I can’t let someone so cute look so distressed,” he says while facing away. The rabbit is still in your hand, and you give it to Casey. She finally releases you from her vice grip and you happily stand up.  She’s holding two rabbits now; a blue one and a red one.

“Do… you still want my email or, my number perhaps?” Dave asks.


End file.
